Kite
Kite, labeled the High Flyer, is a contestant that is currently competing on Object Twoniverse. She first appeared in the object show Object Overload. She is very nice to the point that it annoys Window how nice she is. She is voiced by Niall (XanyLeaves). Kite's Personality Kite is an extremely nice and caring contestant, who also stars in XanyLeaves' object show called "Object Overload". She has seen to not have made any interactions with the contestants, but only Window. She is a nice character, plus being a "push-over", coincidentally similiar to Suitcase in Inanimate Insanity II, who is voiced by Sam as well. Now with a B In this episode, Kite arrives as a recommended character recommended and voiced by XanyLeaves. She arrives by saying it's great to be here, and praising the island's beauty. This is when Window comments that she is the overly-nice contestant, and half-jokingly asks her to leave. She starts to accept the offer, when Window calls her pathetic and is shocked that she would just leave, stating she's a push-over as well, and that she is two stereo-types in one. This is when Window's hatred to Kite expedentially increases. Kite starts to apologizes repeatedly until Window shouts "Stop it!" when Kite says she's not sorry, Window states her as 'rude' and says that he wants her off the show as soon as possible. When he announces the team, Kite says that "Team Recommended" is a lovely name, annoying Window again. After the credits, Kite if they just stand there until the next episode. Window mentions to look scared, Kite makes a weird-Scared-Like face, after a few seconds, Icicle falls on Kite and making Window shout "Argh, Re-shoot!". Trivia *Kite is one of the three female contestants, the other being Icicle. *Kite is the most colourful contestant. *Kite was "Object of the Month" of September 2013. *She is also a contestant in Object Overload. *Kite may be portrayed as a male in Object Twoniverse, almost everyone on the show that spoke about her used male pronouns for her. *However, they might have been mistaken for her as male because of her voice. *She is the highest ranking female unless a female debuts or rejoins. *Kite is currently the only female contestant left on Object Twoniverse. *A different Kite appeared on Insane Fury, and was a recommended character by Xanyleaves, but this was an extremely different colored side of her. *She Is In Object Overload Gallery click here to view the gallery Poll Do You Want That Window Stop of Insult Kite Because of She Is Nice? YES!!!!!!! I WANT!!!!! WINDOW IS STUPID!!!!!!! Yes! IDK No! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!! WINDOW IS RIGHT!!!!!!! Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Object Twoniverse Category:Team Recommended Category:Object of the Month Category:Females Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestant who appear in another object show Category:Object Overload Category:Nice Category:Oof Category:Nice Category:Cool Category:Who in object overload Category:Object Twoniverse Category:Object Overload Category:Cute Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Kite Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Object Twoniverse Category:Object of the Month Category:Who in object overload Category:Contestant who appear in another object show Category:Kite Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Season 2 Males